


Are They Cheating?

by pitchpleaselearnyourABCS



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchpleaselearnyourABCS/pseuds/pitchpleaselearnyourABCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are the Bellas acting weird during practice, and how will their captains react when they find out? One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They Cheating?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. :)

Stacie and I were standing in the front of the gym talking about what all needed covered during this practice. Everyone else was sitting in their seats being unusually quiet. We decided that Chloe would come and help us with the choreography, it’s not like Stacie couldn’t do it, we just enjoy seeing our girlfriend as much as possible.  
Ten minutes after practice official started, I heard the door slam before a bright and bubbly redhead came running into the auditorium. “Sorry I’m late, I was helping a student with something,” she said as she approached me.  
She gave me a quick kiss before I told her, “It’s okay.”  
“Why is it so quiet in here?” Chloe asked looking and the other girls. Stacie and I looked at the girls, who all avoided eye contact with all three of us.  
“Um, I don’t know, come to think of it, they have been quiet all morning,” Stacie replied.  
“Yeah, any of you care to tell us what’s happening here?” I asked and they all just sat there in silence. “Okay, if none of you want to talk, then we will just jump into cardio,” they just sat there.  
“Let’s go ladies!” Stacie shouted. “Ten minutes of laps, then we are going through the routine.”  
They still sat there so Chloe decided to add, “You guys have three options, tell us what the hell is going on, start your cardio, or I will call Aubrey, and she can make you do your laps.” They all still looked reluctant, but Amy decided to speak up.  
“Sorry ginge, but your girl is cheating on you.”  
We just stared at her for a moment before Chloe turned to look at me. I threw my arms up in the air to show her that I had no clue what they were talking about, then she said “And who is she cheating on me with?” while still keeping her eyes on me.  
“Stacie,” Amy mumbled, but it was barely audible. Chloe, Stacie, and I all shot our eyes towards her before they both walked over to me.  
“Do we tell them?” Stacie questioned.  
“No way in hell, let them think what they want, Bree will kill us if we tell them without her,” I informed. They both looked like they were contemplating before they nodded.  
“Okay ladies, start cardio!” Chloe shouted over her shoulder.  
“Look Red, I know that you may not want to accept this, but it is the truth,” CR stated.  
“Yeah, we caught them locking lips, so it has to be true,” Ashley said as her face turned bright red.  
“We’re gonna have to tell them, they think you are cheating on me, because you two can’t keep in your pants,” Chloe whisper shouted at us.  
“Wait,” I said, “I have an idea,” I then turned to the group, “We will have a shorter practice today, but you are all expected at our apartment tonight at seven, we will even feed you all.”  
“What kind of food?” Amy asked after they all contemplated for a while.  
Everyone chuckled and Stacie answered, “Pizza good with you?”  
There were collective agreements all throughout the room. After that was all settled, we finally got to practicing, but everyone was still distant from us.  
“Okay, I’m calling it,” I said when I noticed it was six. “You will all be at our place in an hour, we can turn it into a bonding sleep over.”  
Everyone seemed to be okay with that and everyone left to get ready for the night.  
Stacie, Chloe, and I made our way back to our apartment, the entire time Stacie and I kept apologizing. All three of our phones went off at the same time and we noticed that we all got the same text from Aubrey stating that she will be a little late tonight.  
We got home and set everything up talking about how we were going to tell them and how each other’s days went.  
Before we knew it, the doorbell was ringing. All three of us shot nervous glances towards the others, “I will get that if you guys order the pizza,” Chloe told us.  
“Sure thing,” Stacie and I said at the same time. Chloe gave each of us a peck on the lips before she went to open the door  
“You ready for this?” I asked.  
“Never,” I replied, then I pecked her on the lips and we made our way to the kitchen to order the pizza.  
Ten minutes later we made our way to the living room where everyone else was and I said, “Okay, pizza is ordered.”  
“Great!” Chloe exclaimed, but everyone else was quiet.  
After about ten minutes we heard the distinct sound of the key turning in the lock on the front door, “Thank God,” I mumbled under my breath.  
The door closed and we heard Aubrey’s distinct voice, “Why did you guys order so much pizza? I swear you eat all the time.” We stayed quiet and just waited for her to make her way into the room that we were in. “Where are you guys? Babes?” Her voice was getting closer to the living room, “I swear, if you are having sex without me, I will be so pissed!”  
“We’re in here!” Chloe shouted, “And we aren’t alone.”  
“What do you mean ‘we aren’t alone?’” Aubrey asked.  
“She means that the Bellas are here,” Stacie said.  
Aubrey walked into the room with a confused and worried expression on her her face, “Not that I don’t love them, but why are they here?”  
“Because they believe that Becs and I are cheating on you guys,” Stacie said.  
“And we didn’t want to tell them without you,” Chloe added.  
“Well thanks,” she said as she came and sat between Stacie and I on the couch.  
For the first time since they came into our apartment Emily spoke up, “Wait, why are you thanking them?”  
“Okay, I’m just gonna come out and say it,” Chloe said, “Bree and I know that Stacie and Beca kiss.”  
Everyone looked really confused so I decided to step in, “And Stace and I know that they kiss.”  
Noticing the looks on their faces, Aubrey spoke up, “For the love of God, we are all dating! All four of us.”  
All of the girls looked as though they were contemplating before CR finally spoke, “That’s hot.”  
“Yeah, I can totally see it,” Amy commented.  
“Yeah, I’m happy for you guys,” Emily added.  
My girls and I let out breaths that we didn’t even realize that we were holding in, “So you are okay with it?” I asked.  
“Why wouldn’t we be?” Jessica asked.  
“Yeah, as long as you are all happy,” Ashley added.  
We all smiled, “Awesome, thank you guys,” Stacie said.  
“Let’s eat!” Chloe said and everyone started laughing before we all grabbed some pizza and spent the rest of the night just hanging out talking about everything from our relationship to the classes we are taking.


End file.
